Reserved Hope
by Pawn Of Synchro
Summary: All they wanted were normal lives. They never wanted anything like this to happen. They never expected that their lives would have to take such a drastic turn. Their hope to survive another day vs. the despair from the apocalypse. Who dies and who lives is something no one can predict.


**SonicShaymin2: Okay, so this is officially my first DR story. It is also my first apocalyptic story too, so I'll have to try extra hard! But just in case you guys aren't familiar with my works, I usually write humour stories. So there is going to be humour, but... I think you guys get it... I'll stop talking now... Just please enjoy the story!**

**Title: Reserved Hope**

**Summary: All they wanted were normal lives. They never wanted anything like this to happen. They never expected that their lives would have to take such a drastic turn. Their hope to survive another day vs. the despair from the apocalypse. Who dies and who lives is something no one can predict.**

**Rated: T (For now)**

**Genres: Suspense, humour, drama, horror, (?) romance**

**Pairings: None yet...**

**\\\/**

**Makoto Naegi**

**-Day One of the apocolypse-**

**-25 minutes prior-**

I sat at my desks like the other students in my class did at their own desk. I folded my arms on top of the desk and stared up at the ceiling, waiting for the teacher to walk in and start class.

It's the same routine... Ishimaru is giving Oowada a lecture about something, Fujisaki is programming something on her laptop, Asahina is eating some doughnuts and sharing them with Oogami, Hagakure is telling his occult stories to Celeste who looks like she's had enough of it, Yamada looks like he's drawing something – but I don't dare to look at what it is – and Fukawa looks as if she's writing something, looking up occasionally with a strange look on her face as she stared at Togami who's reading a book, Maizono is trying to teach Leon how to play the guitar, Enoshima and Ikusaba are talking softly to each other and Kirigiri looks as if she is in deep thought.

So, as always, we remain in the same routine of a peaceful day... I sighed – most likely out of relief. Some people would want adventure in their life, but I always preferred having a life without life-threatening problems. I like it this way...

"Is something wrong, Naegi?"

That voice. It belonged to Maizono. I looked away from the ceiling and over to her smiling face.

"Oh, Maizono." I said out of habit.

"So? Is something wrong?" She asked again, tilting her head.

"Ah, no." I replied with a small smile of my own.

"You've been spacing out a lot lately," Leon stated as he walked over to Maizono and I. "Even _I_ noticed that."

"It's nothing, really..." I told them. The two looked at each other and back at me, giving me that 'I don't believe you' look.

"Naegi, if something is wrong then you can tell us," Maizono stated, giving Leon a quick glance. "Or just me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-Nothing..." Maizono replied.

I chuckled. At least they're getting along.

"Of course we are, Naegi!" Maizono chirped, shocking both Leon and I.

"Maizono, how did you-!" Leon began, but stopped, not knowing what to say next.

Maizono giggled at our expressions. "Didn't I tell you?" She asked. "I'm kind of psychic...!"

We stared at her in confusion. "Just kidding!"

Leon groaned a little too loudly. "Seriously, how do you women get these wild assumptions?"

Maizono put a finger on her chin. "Women's intuition, of course!"

Leon just rolled his eyes as if he was told a ghost story that wasn't even scary and had some kind of obvious twist. I just sighed. To be honest, I really should've seen this coming with how many times she's said it. But I couldn't help but to let the smile on my face grow as she helped brightened the mood.

Seeing my growing smile, Maizono's eyes brightened in victory. "Yay! You're feeling better Naegi!" She cheered.

"Yeah. Thanks, Maizono." I said with a slight nod. "So, I've been meaning to ask: how have the guitar lessons been going...?"

"Um..." Maizono began. "He's a little rusty, but he's getting there."

Leon groaned. "I told her that all I need is the vocals, but she said it would be 'good' to learn an instrument..."

"What do you think, Naegi?" Maizono asked. "It's good to learn an instrument or two when wanting to sing in front of the entire world, right?"

"Um..." I began. "I-I wouldn't know..."

"Maybe we can have a group thing!" Maizono suggested. "I can teach you both how to play an instrument! The more people, the more fun it is!"

Leon shook his head. Meanwhile, I had no idea what to say. I can't upset Maizono, but then again...

"Tell you what," Maizono continued. "If you feel like joining us for a while, just come to the music room during lunch. Even if it's just a one-time thing, it should be fun, don't you think?"

"I guess I could give it a go..." I replied quietly.

"Yay!" Maizono cheered. "If it works out, this will be so much fun!"

After talking amongst ourselves for a while, we heard the tone play on the PA system.

"_Attention! Will Naegi Makoto of class 78 please make his way to the headmaster's office immediately?"_ Jin Kirigiri's voice was heard on the PA system.

"Ooohhh...!" Leon reacted.

"I didn't do anything." I told him.

"That's what they all say..." Leon replied. "But really, you've turned into a rebel..."

"I haven't done anything!" I repeated.

"Leave him alone, Leon." Maizono told him.

"Fine, fine... Be a buzz-kill..." Leon replied with a sigh.

I left my seat and made my way to the headmaster's office. I wasn't worried about what Leon said, after all, it's probably just a message from my family like it normally is, so I don't know why he's making a big fuss out of nothing...

**-10 minutes prior-**

I knocked on the door of the headmaster's office and waited for a reply when he said to come in, and I did so, closing the door behind me.

"Naegi Makoto, I'm sure you know why you're here..." Jin Kirigiri stated.

"Yes, Kirigiri-sama." I replied as I sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Your parents called, telling me to let you know that your sister Komaru will have to be picked up by you." He told me.

I nodded. "Yeah... I figured as much..."

Jin sighed. "Look, it might all look like a drag, but your parents are doing it for you and your sister..." He explained. "You understand that, don't you...?"

I nodded at his odd talk. "Yes, Kirigiri-sama." I replied.

He smiled. "Well, that's all Naegi. You may leave now..." He told me.

I smiled back at him and stood up and made my way to the door until I was stopped.

"Naegi, can you wait a moment?"

I turned around to face Jin with a raised eyebrow.

"I just have a favour to ask you... It's about Ky-"

I was about to listen to what he was going to say until a voice filled the room.

"_Attention all students! This is an emergency announcement! Please stop what you're doing and quickly leave the school premises! Dawdling is not an option! I repeat: All students are to leave the premises at once!"_

By the sounds of it, that announcement was from the office. But, what could be the emergency...? It couldn't be that someone is trying to get into the school and kill anyone... Because we've had emergency drills for that... So what could possibly be going on...?

Jin sighed. "You heard it, Naegi. You best get out of here. We don't know what could possibly be going on..." He told me as he stood up from his chair.

"Kirigiri-sama, what are you going to do?" I asked him.

"Well, a father has to make sure his daughter is safe after all..." He replied as he walked out the door on his way to our classroom.

I blinked in confusion but ran off in the other direction where the nearest stairs were. If Ishimaru were here, I would've _definitely _gotten a detention.

After I made it to the first floor, I stopped. What about Maizono? Is she okay? Should I go back to check to see if she's okay?

I turned around to go back up the stairs to come face-to-face with some_thing_! Though I couldn't make out what it was. It was like a rotten corpse... The look, the smell, _everything_! My mind was racing and I couldn't quite comprehend what exactly was going on until I found myself screaming as it was about to pounce on me.

I shut my eyes as tight as I could until I felt some sort of liquid splatter onto my face... Opening my eyes slowly, I soon found out that it was blood.

"Is this..." I began in shock. "_Mine_...?"

"No... Of course not..." A voice from behind me stated.

I turned around to see Kirigiri Kyoko staring at me. "Just take a look for yourself..."

I looked back at where the _thing_ was and found that its head had been impaled with what seemed to be a... Javelin...? One thing was for sure, it was dead... At least, I hope it is...

"Did... Did you throw that, Kirigiri-san...?" I asked in shock, trying to get this all into my head... Though, I felt as if I was going to faint.

Kirigiri nodded. "Indeed. Though, now's not the time for that, Naegi..." She walked over to the window and pointed outside. "Look."

I walked over next to Kirigiri and looked out the window in shock. How had I not seen it before...? What was going on...?

All I saw outside was what looked to be a bunch of those corpses walking around. And the blood... It was too much. I couldn't stop myself from screaming at the top of my lungs. That was until I got a whiff of some sort of chemical and passed out.

**Author's Notes:**

**There's the first chapter! Hey, I tried. I wished that it could've been longer, but what are you going to do...? And besides the next one's longer...**

**But the only thing was that it was a little difficult writing as Naegi, because I don't normally write from the main characters' POV often, but whatever... I did okay, I think...**

**Anyway, tell me what you think. If you can give me some tips on the characters' personalities and if I need to improve them, tell me in the review box. Also, if you can't think of anything, just tell me how you felt about the chapter.**

**Of course the later chapters are going to get better... After all, the beginnings are always the hardest part – other than the end, but you get my point...**

**Next chapter is going to have Dangan Ronpa 2 characters in it! With Hajime telling his side of the story. Make sure to pay attention to the times too so then you understand!**

**~Keep the hope living, guys~**


End file.
